l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Kuroda
Hida Kuroda was a son of Hida O-Ushi and Hida Yasamura, twin brother to Hida Kuon. Kuroda served as the commander of Tsuru's Legion and later became the Crab Clan Champion after the death of his mother. Demeanor While his brother Kuon was brash, tempestuous, and violent Kuroda was calm, thoughtful, and methodical. The twins learned from an early age that they worked best when pairing their strengths together. The Legions of the dead: The Fallen Champion He was a very pious man, studying the Tao and prayed most often to Ebisu, the Fortune of Honest Work. Kuroda would be one day the Crab Clan Champion. Hida Kuroda (Spirit Wars flavor) Crab's Heir Shinjo Dojo Kuroda traveled far and wide in his studies, trained with the Akodo and at the Shinjo Dojo as a sign of good will between the Unicorn and Crab. Even though he was the son of a former Unicorn he was treated with the same disdain all outsiders recieve, but despite this he thrived and learned the lessons he was taught well. He even adopted many of the Unicron's habits and beliefs, and the sensei of the dojo were so impressed that they were sad to see him go, and in truth many of them considered him one of their own. One of his known teachers was Shinjo Maku. Way of the Samurai, p. 69 Aiding the Baraunghar A large army of oni were detected by a Baraunghar desert patrol. The creatures had circumvented the Kaiu Wall to the west, and were bound for Medinaat al-Salaam. The newly appointed General of the Baraunghar, Iuchi Lixue, had no experience against the Shadowlands Horde, so she sent a messenger towards Crab lands. The fight began, and many Unicorn fell only to rise again as undead. The day was saved by the timely arrival of Hida Kuroda leading a cavalry unit with jade weapons, who wiped the demons out. Lixue was impressed and swore help the Crab fight their enemies when needed. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 42 Winter Court When the Four Winds issued invitations to host the Emperor's Winter Court, the clan most favoured of the Imperial Families would earn the honor to host. The selection of the location was left in the hands of the representatives of the Great Clans, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf and Kuroda was the designated member of the Crab who was to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Second Yasuki War In 1158 the Yasuki War between the Daidoji and the Crab had begun five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Kuroda was in charge of the Crab units reinforced with Mantis mercenaries, with Hida Kuoshi was under his command. Price of War (Gold flavor) The Baraunghar assisted the Crab Clan in defending the Kaiu Wall during the Second Yasuki War. Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut flavor) Speed of the Waterfall (A Perfect Cut flavor) Kuroda remained in the reserve, patrolling the Kuni Wastelands Clan letter to the Crab #15 (Welcome Home letters) and defending the Kaiu Wall while O-Ushi retaliated to the Crane attack. Contingency Planning (A Perfect Cut flavor) Crab Clan Champion In 1159 his mother, Hida O-Ushi was killed in a duel with Doji Kurohito Four Winds, p. 32 during a battle over the Yasuki provinces in the Second Yasuki War when the Crab responded to a Crane attack. A Perfect Cut (A Perfect Cut flavor) Kuroda became the new Crab Clan Champion. The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman One of his first acts as Champion was to proclaim a Twenty Goblin Winter. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf While Kuroda was no stranger to command, he was uncertain if he would be able to coordinate and organize the entire Crab armies, and was terrified to have so many lives depending upon him. Rokugan, p. 140 Kuon's Assignment Kuon became consumed with a savage, yet focused rage in combat. After their mother's death, fearing for his brother's sanity, Kuroda placed Kuon in command of the armies defending Yasuki Province from the Crane, hoping that his duties would keep his brother removed from heavy combat. Disappearance of Kuroda In an attack on the Crab Wall Kuroda and his guard were attempting to join it's defense when they were ambushed by Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear. Kuroda told his guard to continue on to the seventh watch tower and leave him to face the beast, and gave to Hida Reiha the broken ancestral katana of the Crab. In an attempt to take down the beast Kuroda relied on Kaiu traps but they had no effect, and Kyofu tore down one of the traps and struck Kuroda with it, crushing his insides. In a last attempt to hinder Kyofu, Kuroda activated another Kaiu trap to collapse the corridor and his assure the safe escape of his guards. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Return of Kuroda Return of the Onisu Kuroda's body was captured by Daigotsu and reanimated as an undead Lost Battle In Otosan Uchi: Prologue in 1159, in the month of the Monkey. Imperial Histories 2, p. 203 When Kyofu was destroyed, Daigotsu and Omoni used Kuroda as a vessel to summon Kyofu from the spirit realm. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf The Battle for the Last Tower When the Sixth Tower was retaken by the Kuni and the Baraunghar, only one tower remained under control of the Shadowlands, the Fifth Tower. In the assault on the last tower Hida Kuon faced off against Kuroda who was possessed by the onisu Kyofu. A magic ritual was begun by Hida Rohiteki, Kuni Kiyoshi and other Kuni shugenja, calling upon Osano-Wo's aid, causing jade to rain down upon the tower. Kuon, using Yuruginai, the Celestial Sword of the Crab, for the first time attacked Kuroda, galvanized by rage. Kuroda retaliated by calling upon the Ninth Kami's protection; the jade rain stopped and the area was darkened. Nearly defeated, for a moment Kuon felt he would give in to despair. His Crab advisors stepped in, inspired by Kuon's example, and they stood together, they were The Crab. They followed Kuon on his charge and Kuroda was forced to flee. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf The Crab won the Battle for the Last Tower, but the as tower was completely tainted and the Crab did not occupy it. Clan Letter to the Crab #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The tower was considered irrevocably lost to the Shadowlands and was renamed the Tower of Fear. Kaiu Umasu ordered the wall to be torn down around it and moved farther back so as to avoid any connection to it entirely. Clan Letter to the Crab #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Kuroda versus Kyofu In the month of the Dragon of 1160 Imperial Histories 2, p. 207 Emma-O, the Fortune of Death and rulership of Meido, wanted more power to avoid more intruders or threats to its rulership. He came to the Mortal Realm and met Kyofu in a Crab village that the onisu was devastating. Since the undead Crab Champion had been combined with the Onisu of Fear, it was the Onisu who held dominion over their shared corporeal form, which frequently succumbed to rage and violence. The Fortune used his supernatural power to alter the balance of power within the Crab's soul, and Hida Kuroda retook possession of his corpse from the onisu. No one, not even Daigotsu, could tell what had been done unless Kuroda revealed it himself. Emma-O also gave him a netsuke, the Emma-O's Amulet, a nemuranai that would conscript to Meido the souls of those Kuroda killed, regardless of their destiny. The power of Emma-O could have been greatly empowered by all the souls the undead Kuroda could send to his realm, except that it was discarded by the Crab after the Fortune left. Later the amulet was was found by Akodo Tadenori. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Four Winds March In 1160 the Four Winds made their way to the City of the Lost and inside the Temple of the Ninth Kami to face Daigotsu, Kyofu was beside the Dark Lord together with Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. They fought the Winds until the Toturi Naseru fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu, and when the other Onisu faded, Kyofu retreated. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Third Rise of Iuchiban When in 1165 Daigotsu was defeated by Iuchiban in the City of the Lost, Kyofu rescued him saving his life, and escaped flying on an onikage. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Emma-O asked him why he had aided Daigotsu, the man who had converted him in what he was, a monster. The face of Fear (Diamond flavor) The Onisu and Kokujin attacked an Iuchiban's army that was besieging Shiro Hiruma, saving the day to the Crab Clan. Kyofu let it be known that Daigotsu offered a truce with the Crab so that they could focus on Iuchiban. Kyofu gifted Hiruma Todori with a map to the current hiding place of Tsuburu no Oni. The Oni Lord had changed his loyalty towards Iuchiban and the Onisu actively worked against the bloodspeaker. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Daigotsu's Journey In order to defeat Iuchiban, Daigotsu had to leave Rokugan. He ordered Kyofu to kill Shahai if he would not return from the journey Seasoned Cavalry (Hidden City flavor) in the Burning Sands. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1166 Emma-O visited Kuroda, his servant, in the Plains Above Evil. The Fortune told him about the Fortune of Heroes, Goemon, who was rallying the Legion of the Dead to fight Iuchiban in the realms beyond. Kuroda knew the bloodspeakers were more active near Volturnum, and knew Rezan believed the Oblivion's Gate still had power to connect with another realm. Emma-O encouraged him to seek the poet and make a deal. Legions, Part V He stepped forward to answer Goemon's call. Legions, Part VIII Time of Demons The Bear's Return In 1167 Daigotsu Soetsu, the Lost emissary, told Hida Kisada that the Dark Lord was able to restore Kuroda, if Kisada accepted to help the Lost against the Shadowlands demons. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Daigotsu knew the onisu hid something from him, and he guessed that Kyofu did not lose the hope to modify his situation. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Rejoining the Crab In 1168 during the Time of Demons an oni attack to the Wall put in risk the life of Kuon's son, Ichiro. Kyofu arrived on time to save the life of his nephew. Kyofu no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. Since his will overcame the demon's, his body had come to look more as it did before his death. He was taken prisoner and requested an audience with Kuon. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, Kyofu would command the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kettei Kyofu was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Last March He prepared the tainted Crab as a large, single unit, and prepared them at Hida lands. One of the former Shogun's Advisors, Hida Otoya, was sent to support him. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Death In 1169 Kuroda was killed by Kyoso no Oni during the assault upon the oni's army which was then fighting the Lost, the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Daigo was one of three survivors to return to Crab lands, bearing the blade he had pledged to return. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske See also * Hida Kuroda/Meta External Links * Hida Kuroda (Spirit Wars) * Kyofu (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Lost